Rearranged: Outtakes de Chop and Change
by Paliia Love
Summary: Outtakes de Chop and Change en EPOV. Están sin orden alguno. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración: **Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Outtake uno**

**Un beso**

**EPOV**

—Sí, como si no lo supiera. —Reí, tratando de hacerlo pasar como un chiste, pero lo que realmente me asustaba como la mierda era el hecho de que Emmett tenía razón.

Esta mierda no iba a terminar bien.

¿En qué estaba pensando al traerla aquí (a mi mundo) tan corrupto, en el cual he creado mi mierda y miseria? Este lugar no era para alguien como Bella. Ella era tan joven e ingenua… y con una belleza increíble.

Ella confió en mí incluso cuando le había apuntado con un arma. Me miró con esos ojos grandes y marrones… no podía matarla. Sabía que ese Jake, maldito cabrón, la envió a robar mi coche, así yo hacia algo que él no tenía las bolas para hacer.

Fue entonces que supe que ella necesitaba ser protegida.

Pero aparte de ser un criminal noble, estaba siendo un puto egoísta, como siempre.

La quería.

Emmett sabía que algo pasaba. La puta razón que le di por no intentar meterme en los pantalones de Bella era que…

_Mierda._

La edad no era un problema. Ella tenía diecisiete. Un poco joven, sí, pero eso nunca me detuvo antes y realmente no era un factor decisivo.

Sólo no quería llegar hasta allí con ella. Bella necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera y la cuidara. Y la última cosa que necesitaba (o quería), era algún idiota tratando de meter su polla en ella.

No, ella merecía mucho más de lo que un pedazo de mierda como yo puede ofrecerle.

—Hey, Eddie —dijo Emmett, empujándome por mi hombro.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —espeté.

Me apuntó hacia Bella, quién estaba inconsciente y a punto de caerse de la silla.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No puedes dejar que duerma así.

Mierda. Él tenía razón. Jódeme. Ni siquiera podía cuidar de ella adecuadamente. Fue Emmett quien procuró su bienestar. Mientras que yo estaba discutiendo internamente por _mis_ necesidades y frustraciones por el deseo de tocarla, besarla y…

—Diablos —gruñí, poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome hacia ella.

De un movimiento rápido, la ubiqué en mis brazos y la llevé hacia mi habitación. No pesaba mucho y eso me preocupaba. Sabía que no tenía hogar y la comida era escasa, lo había notado desde el comienzo. Sólo que no sabía cuán malo era.

Ella colgaba sencillamente, estaba inconsciente y la sujeté contra mí. Su cuerpo era cálido y suave. Olía bien.

Moví mi ropa a un lado, haciendo un camino hacia mi cama. La recosté y le quité sus zapatos. El edredón era… ¡mierda! No era conveniente para ella.

Saliendo de mi cuarto, me dirigí hacia la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie y tomé el de ellos. No lo echarían de menos _y_ si me decían algo, les tendría que recordar quién es el que mantiene su estilo de vida a flote.

Yo. Ese es quién lo hace.

Ubiqué la manta sobre Bella y la acurruqué. Ella seguía inconsciente y tenía la sospecha de que no era por la marihuana. No importaba cuan poco pesaba alguien, el porro no dejaba en coma a la gente.

No, había algo más en su historia.

Me senté a su lado por más tiempo del que pretendía, sólo mirándola dormir y pensando en lo gran idiota que era. No fue planeado invitarla a venir y quedarse. No me importaba una mierda de nadie. A penas podía aguantar a los amigos que tenia.

Es por eso que este arreglo era una mala idea.

Pero había algo en esta chica.

Haciendo a un lado de su rostro algunos mechones, empecé a mirar fijamente sus labios. Estaban un poco separados y rogaban por ser besados. Era un error de mi parte el pensar en ella de _ésa_ manera, mucho menos pensar en hacerlo.

_¡No! ¡No lo hagas!_

Pero nunca escuchaba una mierda y ya era demasiado tarde. Ya me había inclinado y presionado mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso corto.

Sólo me podía permitir esto.

—Buenas noches, Kid —susurré.

Ella suspiró y se apartó de mí.

Cuando me fui de la habitación, juré que nunca cruzaría esa línea con ella otra vez… no importa qué.

Un beso era todo lo que iba a conseguir.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco._**

**_Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora._**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Outtake dos**

**Idiota**

Bella estaba al lado de mi coche hablando con Rose y Alice. Estaban riendo, y sonreí, sintiéndome aliviado que las cosas hayan salido tan bien. Mi familia era algo difícil de ganarse. Todas las putas, strippers, prostitutas adictas con las que he salido en el pasado no se comparan con Bella…

¡Esperen! ¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo? No estoy saliendo con Bella. Repito. No estoy saliendo con Bella. Tenía que meter eso en mi maldita cabeza.

¿Por qué mierda sigo insistiendo en cruzar la línea con ella?

Cada minuto y cada segundo del día, estaba pensando en tocarla y usar cualquier maldita escusa para acercarme a ella. La lección de tiro fue un claro ejemplo de que vi una oportunidad y la aproveché. Estaba yendo tan bien. Todavía tenía su aroma dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero luego, como un puto idiota, perdí de vista lo que estaba haciendo y casi la besé.

No podía permitirme perder el control otra vez. No con ella.

—Me agrada —dijo Jasper, entregándome un cigarrillo—, mucho de hecho, pero estoy preocupado.

Estábamos solo él y yo afuera. Emmett salió hacia lo de Filberto para conseguir un puto burrito. Ese hijo de puta estaba siempre comiendo.

—¿Preocupado? —pregunté, dándoselo de vuelta—, ¿por qué?

—Porque te vas a involucrar con ella —dijo con total naturalidad.

Bufé, tomando ahora el cigarrillo.

—Confía en mi, Jazz, sé qué mierda estoy haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera estoy pensando en eso.

Hubiese sido convincente si no estuviera fumando el maldito cigarrillo.

—Además, —dije, volviendo a mirar a Bella. Alice estaba abrazándola ahora, y Rose, bueno, no lucia molesta. Eso es la primera vez. Volví a mirar a Jasper—. ¿Seria tan malo si… tú sabes… me involucro con ella? Si esperara hasta que cumpla dieciocho en septiembre.

Jódeme…. Y ahí voy otra vez, saltándome la línea, destrozándola hasta que prácticamente no existiera.

Él se rio.

—No estoy preocupado por su edad, tío.

—¿Qué, entonces? —Aspiré el humo profundamente, esperando su respuesta inteligente. Jasper siempre me reprendía por mi mierda. Me molestaba.

—Lo que ustedes dos tienen será muy mortal y peligroso.

Le entrecerré los ojos.

—Yo nunca le haría daño.

—No, Edward, no estoy diciendo que tú la lastimarás o ella a ti. De lo que estoy hablando es sobre la pasión que tienen entre ustedes… va a entrar en erupción.

—No te sigo, tío… ¿de qué mierda estás hablando?

Por lo general, no era difícil de entender a Jasper, pero Dios, no tenía sentido lo que decía. ¿De qué estaba preocupado?

Se frotó la frente en frustración. Resopló.

—Mira, ¿alguna vez viste _Asesinos por Naturaleza_?

—¿La película del puto Woody Harrelson?

—Si, esa… ¿la recuerdas?

Me encogí de hombros, apagando el cigarrillo contra el suelo.

—Si, algo. Un tipo y su chica se van de juerga matando por ahí. ¿Qué con eso?

—Eso es exactamente lo que tú y Bella tienen. Tú, por ti mismo, eres peligroso, pero juntos, ustedes van a… —Suspiró—. Si no eres cuidadoso, Edward, ustedes dos se irán de juerga cometiendo crímenes por ahí, solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

—¿Cómo Bonnie y Clyde? —Sonreí.

Él gruñó.

—¿No me estás escuchando, no?

—No, entiendo. Bella está fuera de mis límites. Eso lo sé. —Saqué mis llaves del carro—. Tengo que llevarla a que coma algo. ¿Ya terminamos?

Me despidió con la mano.

—Estoy al tanto de la advertencia, Jazz… ¿de acuerdo? —Apreté su hombro, esperando asegurarle que no yo no era un maldito idiota, que podía controlarme. No era un puto animal. Podía resistirme a ella—. No voy a intentar nada con ella.

Rodó sus ojos, viendo a través de mí.

—Solo… ¿se jodidamente cuidadoso, está bien?

—Seré un chico bueno. —Sonreí maliciosamente.

—Vete a la mierda de aquí. —Rio—. Ve a cuidar de tu chica.

Giré sobre mis talones para salir y me detuve en seco, volviendo a mirarlo y encogiéndome por dentro por tener que preguntar, sabiendo que iba a analizarlo demasiado.

—Jazz, por casualidad, ¿tienes un chicle?

.

Mientras conducía a casa, las palabras de advertencia de Jasper rodaban por mi mente. Me hacia mirar a Bella diferente. ¿Qué vió él en ella para pensar que íbamos a joder la ciudad? Ella no era como yo. Ella era buena, inocente y no una loca sedienta de sangre.

Él estaba delirando. Todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era asegurarse que yo mantuviera mi mente clara. Él y yo sabíamos que yo no era bueno para ella. No tenía material de novio.

Yo era tan romántico como una piedra.

Llegando a mi apartamento, estacioné y apagué el coche.

—Así que… —dije, mirándola—. ¿Qué piensas, Kid? ¿Ya te asustamos? ¿Correrás lejos?

Ella se encogió de hombros, y pude ver lo cansada que se encontraba.

Caray, solo estaba bromeando. No era como si se alguna vez se asustaría de mi familia, e incluso si lo estaba, iría a reprender a los malditos bastardos. Más les valía que nunca trataran mal a mi chica… mierda… tenía que parar de decir eso. Ella no era mía. No podía olvidarme de eso.

_Entonces, ¿por qué ella seguía aquí?_

Jódeme. Todo el tiempo me preguntaba eso, y cuando pienso en dejarla ir, me asusto. Me pongo ansioso y enojado y solo quiero golpear algo. Por ahora, por el bien de mis paredes, era mejor mantenerla a mi lado… solo hasta que pueda mantenerse sola. Tal vez cuando cumpla dieciocho, puedo ayudarla a conseguir un departamento. Sé que puede quedarse con Jasper y Alice por un tiempo. Ustedes saben, para asegurarse que me comporte y me mantenga alejado.

Pero ella no estaría conmigo… y lo podría verle.

Mierda, necesito tranquilizarme. Me tiré contra el asiento y pasé mis manos por mi cabello. Estaba jodidamente frustrado conmigo mismo y este tipo de pensamientos. ¿Qué mierda me pasaba? Era demasiado pronto para estar atrapado con una chica.

Quiero decir, ¡ha sido un puto día!

—Si —dijo Bella.

Me congelé. Por Dios, ¿acabo de decir eso en voz alta? Y si lo hice, ¿cuánto dije? Estaba demasiado asustado como para saberlo, pero quité mis manos de mi cabello y posé mi vista en ella. Me estaba observando. Había algo de tristeza en su rostro, y todo por lo que me había preocupado se fue por la ventana.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, usando esa excusa para tocarla de nuevo. Quité los mechones de pelo que había sobre su hombro y sentí su suave piel. Era un gesto inocente. No era nada demasiado ofensivo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella, alejándose de mí, haciendo que mi mano cayera sin fuerzas.

Okey, la asusté. Esa fue una decisión inteligente, idiota. Jodidamente brillante.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté de nuevo, mordiendo mi piercing nerviosamente. Mierda, ¿qué pasa si ella se va porque era demasiado toquetón? Idiota. Idiota. Idiota—. Luces… —pausé, tratando de no arruinar aun más esta situación—, infeliz.

—Estoy feliz —dijo, pero fue distante. No estaba siendo honesta conmigo.

Dios, ella era tan jodidamente hermosa. Si tan solo yo fuera un tipo decente, un hombre sin vicios o cargas. Podría cuidar de ella. Amarla. Hacer todo esa mierda de enamorados. Si tan solo no fuera un maldito desastre.

—¿Estás cansada? —pregunté.

Había sido un día largo y conocer a mi familia fue algo bastante grande. La estaba presionando demasiado. Necesitaba tranquilizarla. Mierda, no era apto para este trabajo. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de ella?

Por supuesto, solo seguía divagando, como un maldito idiota.

—¿Quieres ir adentro y mirar una película?

_¿Asesinos por Naturaleza, tal vez? _

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y movió su cuerpo hacia mí. Sus pechos estaban presionados contra mi pecho, y podía oler su aroma otra vez. Dios, ¿qué carajo era ese aroma? Era, mierda, ni siquiera podía explicarlo. Todo lo que sabía era que quería olerlo por siempre.

Mierda, ella estaba demasiado cerca… solo un pequeño movimiento de mi cabeza, y estaríamos frente a frente. Y por supuesto, mi polla respondió a ella y lo odié por eso.

Necesitaba calmar esta situación… rápido. No confiaba en mi mismo para mantener mis manos alejadas de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, pero tenía una idea.

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —preguntó, acercando su rostro más al mío—. Quiero que me beses.

Siendo un caballero, agache mi cabeza, queriendo besarla como la mierda, pero cambié de opinión. Podía estar de mi lado de la línea y todavía calmarla. Le sonreí, sabiendo que esto no iba suceder, y tomé su mano y la besé. Eso encendió un deseo en mí, pero lo ignoré, así como estaba suprimiendo a mi polla.

Ese cabrón necesitaba retractarse.

Ella hizo un puchero, luciendo jodidamente hermosa.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Ya he tomado más de lo que merezco —confesé tristemente. Dos besos… y pensar que quería limitarme a solo uno. Era un idiota.

—Argh —gruñó, tirándose de vuelta a su asiento. Contuve una risa—. Honestamente, ¿me torturas sólo para tu diversión?

—¿Te estoy torturando? —Reí. Oh, maldita ironía—. ¿Tienes idea…? —Me detuve bruscamente, mirándole a sus grandes ojos marrones. Ella realmente no tenia idea. Suspiré—. ¿Realmente piensas que no quiero besarte?

Era absurdo. Me le he estado frotándome contra ella en cada oportunidad que tenía.

—No, sé que lo quieres… al menos, creo que lo quieres. Sólo no entiendo por qué no lo haces.

Jasper tenía razón. Estoy jodido. No había manera de poder alejarme de ella. No, ese tren ya partió para mí. La manera en que me estaba rogándome. Había un límite para todo hombre, y mi culo no estaba hecho de acero.

—Bella —dije, desabrochándome el cinturón de seguridad y girando mi cuerpo hacia ella. Quería que me escuchara. Tenia que entender que la deseaba, pero no podía dejar que entrara a mi mundo de mierda—, sé que esto suena loco, especialmente viniendo de un jodido como yo, pero no quiero cruzar esa línea contigo. No mientras seas menor.

_Qué pobre escusa, Cullen. _

Sus ojos se abrieron de en par en par, llenos de furia y empezó a gritarme.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Edward, eres un _traficante_. ¡Un jodido traficante! Comercias toneladas de drogas en los Estados Unidos cada semana. Créeme, el estupro es el _menor_ de tus problemas.

Ella era la única que podía gritarme y vivir para contarlo. De hecho, ella era más atractiva así. Las agallas que tiene esta niña eran mayores a las mías. Admiro eso. Pero aunque mi polla se haya endurecido más con su jodida actitud, tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón. Mis morales eran una escusa. Así que, ¿qué era solo un beso? No lastimaría a nadie. Eso era lo que ella pedía. Podía autocontrolarme. No era un puto animal.

—Además, —dijo, presionando sus tetas contra mí otra vez. Subió su mirada hacia mí y susurró—: ¿quién te denunciará, eh? Yo no.

Otro buen punto, porque ¿quién lo contaría? No era que yo estaba preocupado por la ley o algo, pero si podíamos mantener el secreto a Jasper, entonces…

Apreté mis dientes.

—Estaba esperando que me hicieras esta mierda más fácil… pero mírate —resoplé, moviendo mi mano por su cuerpo—, jodiendo con mi cabeza y…

No, necesitaba ser más fuerte que esto… que ella. Pero ella no me dejaba… diablos.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

Eso fue todo.

—¡Mierda! —gruñí, aferrando mis puños en el volante, tratando de eliminar esta puta frustración sexual—. Realmente no tienes idea de lo que me haces, ¿no?

Estaba rogándole, pidiéndole que se detenga. Que me de una oportunidad para resistirle y ser un buen chico… por una vez.

—Solo quiero que me beses, Edward —dijo, implorándome con la mirada—. Solo un estúpido beso. No es cómo si te pidiera casamiento.

¿Matrimonio? Ella no quiere casarse con un perdedor como yo.

Bufé, entrecerrándole los ojos. Ella quería más que un beso. Lo sabía. Pero si eso era todo lo que dijo que quería, podía dárselo, ¿no?

—Si te doy un beso, —Empecé, un acuerdo formándose en mi cabeza—, ¿te callaras?

_¿Déjame en paz, así puedo pretender que no te deseo o necesito?_

—Si —dijo sin pensarlo—. _Pero_ _tienes_ que besarme en los labios.

—¿Cuáles? —pregunté, mis ojos vagando por su cuerpo e imaginando todos los lugares dónde pondría mi boca.

Ella pareció nerviosa por mi sugerencia, y sonreí. Me gusta. Me estoy metiendo bajo su piel. Diablos, de seguro que hasta la excité… lo que, tal vez, no era una buena idea. Una chica caliente era señal de desastre. No podía pelear contra eso, ni quisiera hacerlo.

Me miró, reflexionando sus opciones.

Si, definitivamente estaba disfrutando esto.

_—¿Y bien? _—dije, ayudándola a que salga de su estupor.

—Estoy pensando —espetó.

Sonriendo como un idiota, me recosté en mi asiento y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, relajándome.

—Sólo dime dónde, Kid.

Pondría mi boca dónde ella quisiera.

Frunció el ceño y realmente se lo pensó. Finalmente sus ojos encontraron los míos y lucían determinados. Resueltos.

—Aquí —dijo, apuntando a sus labios—. Quiero que me beses aquí.

No voy a negar que estaba decepcionado.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté, esperando que reconsidere su decisión—. Porque sólo un beso es lo que obtendrás.

_No como yo, el jodido tramposo. _

—¿Un beso? —preguntó, con sus ojos a punto de salirse de su cabeza.

—Sólo un beso hasta que cumplas dieciocho —dije, doblando y torciendo las reglas a mi antojo. Ya me había rendido y decidido que no iba a alejarme de ella. Solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable—. Ese es el trato. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Lo tomo —respondió.

Me incliné hacia su asiento e inmediatamente su fragancia me inundó. Era enloquecedor. Mis labios estaban rosando los suyos, sintiendo su suavidad.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Kid?

Le estaba ofreciendo una salida.

Jódeme, espero que no la tome. Déjame besarte, Bella.

Ella no dijo ni una palabra, solo cerró sus ojos y asintió.

—Está bien. —Sonreí aliviado y extendí mis manos y tomé su rostro en ellas, atrapándola allí.

Al presionar mis labios contra los suyos, supe que un beso nunca seria suficiente. Dos era mejor y tres serian divinos, y desde allí, no sabía una mierda. Solo quería sentirla todo el tiempo. Saborear la dulzura que ella brindaba. Y mientras mordisqueaba y tiraba de su labio inferior, sentí como el fuego me arrastraba. Estaba perdido en las llamas.

Me lo tomé con calma, demostrándole, con este beso, lo mucho que la deseaba… y siempre la desearía. Nada en este mundo me atraía como ella.

Apartarme de ella fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer, pero al final lo hice. Y cuando ella rogó, pidiendo más, casi caí… como un idiota.

Ella me tentaba. Ella era mi vicio, mi pecado, mi Bonnie para mi Clyde. En veinticuatro horas, ella logró hechizarme y joder mi mundo. Ella era todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Esta historia es de Krazyk85, yo sólo traduzco._**

**_Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora._**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Outtake tres**

**Hermosa loca**

Ella era jodidamente loca. Sexy. Hermosa. Mordaz. Demandante. Graciosa. Imprudente. Cariñosa. Dulce. Dramática. Cielo e infierno. Ella era todo… y era malditamente _mía_.

Mordí y lamí su deliciosa piel, marcándola como mía y esa era mi prueba… prueba que era mi dueña.

Mierda, ¿cómo alguien tan hijo de puta como yo tuvo tanta suerte? No había nada en mi vida por lo que merecía ser recompensado tan generosamente. Yo era un una escoria de mierda, un ladrón, un mentiroso, un asesino, un tramposo, y un imbécil. El puto diablo estaba escondido bajo esta piel, pero ella me quería de todas formas. Mierda, ella me siguió y probó mi fuerza de voluntad de mantenerme alejado.

Perdí. Diablos, sabía que pasaría.

Jasper tenía razón. Éramos peligrosos juntos. Ella me convertía en un reactor, nunca en un pensador, y me encontraba haciendo cosas sin pensar. No era propio de mí el comportarme así. Yo era el tipo de chico que pensaba estrechamente, en blanco y negro, analizaba todo antes de hacer algo.

Me sentaba durante días pensando, analizando los pros y los contras.

La primera vez que robé una tienda de licores con Emmett, planeé esa mierda por semanas. Lo traté como si fuera algún gran banco con demasiada seguridad, cuando en realidad el dueño de la tienda ni siquiera poseía un bate de baseball… o una puta cámara de seguridad. Fue una elección fácil, pero lo analicé a muerte, asegurándome que toda mi mierda estuviera en orden y que nada saliera mal. Así es cómo me las he arreglado para mantenerme lejos de la cárcel y nunca ser atrapado.

Ahora, mírenme, era un maldito fugitivo, mi nombre y rostro estaban en la televisión y seguía sin pensar bien. Tomando riesgos y haciendo idioteces solo por el mero capricho.

Tenía que preguntarme quién era la mala influencia… ¿Bella o yo?

Bueno, después de follar su caliente coño a noventa kilómetros por hora en mi coche, casi matándonos, tendría que decir que ella era la problemática… me ponía duro de tan solo pensarlo.

_Por Dios_, me volvía jodidamente loco…

Todo lo que quería hacer era besarla, tocarla, enterrar mi puta polla en ella y vivir allí. Tenía que temarla cada momento del puto día. Ella nunca me pillaba mirando. No era tan obvio en ello, pero sí, ella estaba en mi mente el noventa y nueve porciento del tiempo. El uno porciento que restaba, estaba durmiendo, pero algunas noches eso no importaba. Ella me invadía allí también.

Y esos era buenos sueños… cuándo los recordaba.

Bella yacía en la cama del hotel y pasaba canales en el televisor. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban pegados a la pantalla, luciendo hermosa, y yo me encontraba demasiado lejos del otro lado de la habitación. Eso no era aceptable, y deje mi teléfono en la mesa y me uní a ella en la cama. Mi mano se deslizó bajo su camiseta, necesitando sentir su cálida piel, que te atraía como un maldito tonto…

_¡Mierda! No está usando corpiño._

Dos segundos y ya estaba duro.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Me está dando hambre.

Salté a la atención, como un puto soldado, viendo la oportunidad de cuidarla. Era un poco patético de mi parte, ser tan pollerudo como era, pero a la mierda, no me importaba. Mataría y moriría por esta chica.

—¿Qué quieres? Podemos salir y comer en algún lugar —dije, besando su hombro desnudo.

_Sí_, usaba cualquier excusa para poner mi boca sobre ella. En este momento, jugaba al novio atento. Funcionaba. Ella me dejaba hacerlo tantas veces como yo quería… y lo quería todo el tiempo.

—¿Estás dispuesto a sacarme en _público_? —Sonrió, bromeándome.

Hasta la fecha, no la he llevado a un restaurante o algo por el estilo. Normalmente comíamos comida rápida o Alice cocinaba para nosotros. Sí, lo sé, jodidamente patético. Otro buen ejemplo de por que no la merecía.

—_Nena_, —dije, pasando mi nariz por su hombro hacia el hueco de su oreja. Jódeme. Ella siempre olía tan bien. Era floral, pero sensual, y no sabía que más… ¿ella misma, tal vez? Ella dijo que era shampoo, pero mierda, nunca olí un shampoo así antes. Dijo que no usaba ningún perfume. Si no lo era, necesitábamos embotellar esa mierda… diablos, perdí mi concentración otra vez—. Podemos ir a dónde quieras.

¿Sabía cuánto control tenía sobre mí? Esperaba que no. Tener la ventaja era importante en una relación. Determinaba las cosas, y las mujeres a menudo utilizaban mal ese poder… bueno, las mujeres sin clase y groseras con las que solía salir. Ellas querían saber dónde mierda estaba todo el tiempo, y algunas de esas perras, si yo les dejaba, me hubieran puesto un rastreador atado al tobillo. Tan solo era una perra tras otra.

—Quiero comida mexicana —dijo Bella, rodando sobre su espalda, lejos de mí, y palmeó su estómago—. No he comido patatas fritas y salsa en mucho tiempo.

La seguí, tirándome a sobre ella en la cama. Era un idiota necesitado y desesperado, tenía que estar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el latido de su corazón y sentir su respirar en mi rostro.

—No estoy seguro que haya buena comida mexicana en Utah, Kid —dije.

Frunció el ceño, luciendo decepcionada y triste y me arrepentí de lo que dije. Soy un maldito idiota. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Si era lo que ella quería, y si ella decía que volemos la oficina de correos, lo hacíamos, sin hacer preguntas.

—Pero a la mierda, si eso es lo que quieres, lo hacemos —rectifiqué rápidamente—. Diablos, si no encontramos una aquí, volvemos a Arizona. Creo que haber visto un restaurante junto a la frontera.

Se echó a reír, y era una locura lo mucho que amaba ese jodido sonido.

—No, está bien. No estoy tan ansiosa por ello. Podemos encontrar otro lugar al que ir.

—Nop, lo vamos a hacer —dije decidido, besando su nariz y poniéndome de pie. Ella me observó como si fuera un maldito loco, y tal vez lo era, pero solo porque quería hacerla feliz—. ¿Qué?

—Nada. —Bella sonrió para si misma, sacudiendo su cabeza y sacando sus piernas de la cama. Se puso sus zapatillos y se puso de pie, poniendo sus manos en mis bolsillos delanteros y despertó mi polla… y acababa de bajar a ese idiota. Gruñí y cerré los ojos mientras me tensaba en mis pantalones. Quitó sus manos demasiado pronto y escuche una risita. Me dio un beso en los labios, presionando sus jodidos pechos contra mí y susurró—: Vamos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, sintiéndome drogado y mareado y más duro que una roca.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Nos vamos y yo voy a conducir —respondió, y no tenía sentido discutir sobre ello… cosa que no iba a hacer, porque, mierda, que ella conduzca a Tanya y apriete sus engranajes me ponía incluso más duro.

_Chica con chica en acción…_

Sí, bueno, ahora no había manera que valláramos a salir de esta habitación de hotel. No cuando ella movía ese culo follable y apretado que tiene… rogándome para que la tomara. Todo era su culpa, en serio, se lo he dicho, más de una vez, que no tenía autocontrol. Un idiota insaciable… sí, ese soy yo.

Así que, no debería haber sido una sorpresa para ella cuando le tomé por las caderas y la presioné contra la pared más cercana. No dijo ni una palabra ni peleó contra mí. Le besé el cuello, pasando mis labios por su piel, mordiendo y succionándola en mi boca, y embistiendo mi dura polla en su culo. Las llaves de Tanya cayeron al suelo, apenas haciendo ruido sobre la alfombra, y Bella puso sus palmas en la pared, estabilizándose y ampliando su postura, embistiendo y empujando su culo contra mí.

Mierda, sí, ella lo quería.

Mis manos se deslizaron bajo su camiseta, tomando sus pechos y gruñí fuertemente. _Jesucristo de mierda_. Sus pezones estaban duros y erectos por mí, los apreté y pellizqué, tironeándolos suavemente y consiguiendo un gemido en respuesta.

_¡Mierda!_

Bella se vería tan bien con sus pezones perforados, y puse eso en mi lista de cosas para hacer cuando ella cumpliera dieciocho, junto con obtener un tatuaje. Probablemente podríamos tener las dos cosas en el medio día.

Empujando y embistiendo en ella, moví mis manos hacia el botón de sus jeans, desabrochándolos y bajándolos. Mis dedos no perdieron tiempo, se metieron dentro de sus labios y froté su clítoris, moviendo y tirando de él, amando la manera en que ella tomó y arañó mis jeans, jalándome con fuerza hacia ella.

Sonreí con aire de suficiencia, ignorando el dolor punzante en mi polla y metí mis dedos en ella. Estaba jodidamente mojada y lista, y bombeé en ella con fuerza. A un ritmo frenético, besé su hombro, mi mano libre la sostenía del cuello para mantenerla quieta y juro por Dios que yo estaba por explotar en mis pantalones si ella seguía rogándome para que me metiera en ella y la follara. Ya era bastante malo tratar de mantener mi compostura con todos los gemidos que salían de su boca.

Mierda, no podía soportarlo más. Quité mis dedos, empapados y brillantes y quitando mis jeans. Ella presionó su culo contra mí, buscándome, y gruñí, golpeándole fuerte con mi mano.

Eso solo me excitó jodidamente más.

—Dios —siseé, tirando y quitando mis pantalones y bóxers. Estos cayeron a mis tobillos y mi polla salió libre, la punta señalando el camino. La froté un par de veces, lubricándolo con sus jugos, pero no era necesario. Me metí en ella fácilmente, y jodido infierno… ella era tan malditamente estrecha.

Su coño era como un maldito vicio alrededor de mi polla y casi me vine allí. ¿Cómo mierda iba a durar lo suficiente para darle su orgasmo? Conté hasta diez, pasando por alto la manera en que movía sus caderas, persuadiéndome para que me mueva. Después de un largo momento de contar hasta cinco, pude empujar más adentro de ella. Comencé a embestir cada vez más y más profundo en ella. En el fondo de mi mente, sabia que estaba haciéndolo fuerte y que era un jodido error, pero estaba demasiado consumido en el momento.

¿Condón? ¿Qué maldito condón?

Dios, era un maldito idiota.

Embestí duro y rápido, deslizándome dentro y fuera, agarrándome de sus caderas, inclinándola y llenándola hasta el máximo. Ella gimió, enterrando sus uñas en la pared, rascando y dejando marcas. Sentí su coño apretarme, estrechándose, mi polla se retorció y sacudió, necesitando descargarse…

_Todavía no._

Otra vez, conté hasta diez… luego hasta veinte, bloqueando los sonidos que ella estaba haciendo, jadeando y pidiendo y deseando y necesitando. _Tan jodidamente dulce_. Arremetí contra ella una y otra vez, más y más rápido. Mi mano se extendió y masajeó y frotó su clítoris. Iba a correrse antes que yo y no había nada que decir.

—Mierda —gritó y sonreí, sabiendo que estaba cerca, y amando lo sexy que sonaba ella cuando maldecía. Su pasión y necesidad eran fuertes, ahora incontrolables, y se vino a mi alrededor. Lo sentí: la sutil presión de sus músculos internos, y mientras se contraían, no me detuve o reduje la velocidad. No, simplemente la follé más fuerte.

Ella jadeó, y no pude soportarlo más, saliendo, froté mi pene y puse la cabeza en su espalda, y me corrí fuerte en chorros calientes y bruscos sobre su culo.

—Dios —jadeé, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y jalándola hacia mí—. Tan jodidamente hermosa y loca.

Extendió su brazo y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Esto también se supone que es mi culpa?

Asentí, sonriendo en su cuello.

—Exacto.

Trató de zafarse de mi agarre, probablemente queriendo irse a limpiarse, pero no estaba listo para soltarla… todavía no. La sostuve con fuerza.

Estaba tan jodidamente enamorado de esta chica, y no estaba seguro si ella lo sabía o no. Ella sabía que me preocupaba por ella y que prácticamente me poseía, puse en claro ese hecho, pero, ¿acaso alguna de esas cosas les transmitía mis verdaderos sentimientos?

Bueno, no iba a decírselo ahora… no después de follarla contra una pared. Eso seria algo estúpido para hacer. Tal vez lo diría en la cena… o no.

No, esperaré. Pero algún día, pronto, le diré lo que ella ya sabe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es de**** Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Outtake cuatro**

**La tarjeta**

Hermosa loca dormía sobre su estómago a un lado de la cama. La miré por veinte minutos, debatiendo si despertarla o no o ir por mi cuenta. Sería un riesgo llevarla. Ella no sabía una mierda sobre robar tiendas, y su presencia me pondría nervioso. ¿Y si algún cabrón valiente saca un arma y le dispara?

Ya ha pasado antes. Rose casi perdió su puta vida de esa manera, pero el arma del tipo se atascó. Emmett estaba tan jodidamente enojado; él simplemente disparó al propietario en la cabeza. Después de eso, nunca volvieron a robar juntos… bueno, se detuvieron por completo. Ellos lidiaban con las drogas que le daba. Era más seguro.

Así que, ¿cómo mierda iba yo a lidiar con algo así? El hecho que estuviera aquí analizando mis opciones me decía que estaba perdiendo mi cabeza.

_¡Mierda!_

Pasando mis manos por mi cabello, apreté mis dientes.

El sol todavía no salía. Necesitaba tomar una maldita decisión. Todavía había mucho por hacer. Había una tienda en la carretera, la vi cuando llegamos anoche. Estaba escondida del camino. Me gustaba eso. Lo hacía más sencillo.

Pero aún así, las apariencias engañan y no quería arriesgarme hasta estar seguro.

Bella se movió en la cama y levanté mi cabeza, mis ojos estaban borrosos y cansados. Si se despertaba ahora, sabía que iba a insistir en ir y yo no sería capaz de decir que no.

_Mierda._

Sí… no podía dejar que venga conmigo esta vez. Necesitaba más tiempo para analizar el lugar, asegurarme que estuviera a salvo antes de que la lleve. Además, necesitaba prepararla. La única cosa que ella hizo fue tomar un rollo de cinta y robar un Lamborghini, no fue una tarea fácil, pero no es tan precario como pegar una pistola en la cara de alguien y exigir dinero.

Resuelto, me levanté de la silla y metí mi arma en mi cintura; metí la mascara de esquí en mi bolsillo y tomé una funda de almohada. No era exactamente MacGyver, pero tenía que funcionar.

Inclinándome, la cama crujió y movió bajo mi peso, besé la loca hermosa en la mejilla. Ella se removió, murmurando algo sobre mí y se dio la vuelta, enterrando su cabeza bajo la almohada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, loca —susurré—. Ya vuelvo.

.

—_Así que, ¿qué mierda, Edward? ¿Simplemente se mantendrán lejos? _—preguntó Emmett, su voz resonó por el auricular del teléfono.

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la tienda, examinando al dueño y los clientes que venían. No había cámaras. Realmente era triste, rogaba jodidamente ser robado. El viejo detrás del mostrador estaba durmiendo por el amor de Dios.

—No sé cuales son mis planes. Realmente no pensé tanto en el futuro —dije, distraído. Estaba demasiado absorto en conseguir una tarjeta a Bella. Mierda, ni siquiera sabía que regalarle. Las tarjetas eran un maldito desperdicio de dinero, pero a las chicas parece gustarle.

No sabía si darle algo ñoño y poco sincero o optar por algo que significara algo para los dos…

—_¿No has pensado en el futuro?_ —Resopló Emmett, trayéndome de vuelta a la conversación—. _Mierda, tío, ese debe ser un coño supremo. Esa chica está comiéndote el cerebro. _

—Mierda, Em, no hables así de ella —siseé.

—_De acuerdo, nada de faltar el respeto, tío, ¿de acuerdo? _—pausó y luego espetó—. _¿La amas?_

Reí.

—Eso es jodidamente obvio.

—_Sí, esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Solo estoy jodidamente hambriento. Rose se está tardando mucho en prepararse _—dijo, y luego gritó fuerte, casi reventándome el tímpano—. _¡Vamos a Taco Bell, mujer, no a Red Lobster! ¡Apura tu culo!_

Pinché el puente de mi nariz, tratando de aguantar el puto dolor de cabeza. De pie en esta maldita tienda, escuchando a Emmett quejarse de Rose y toda su mierda sin sentido no era como quería pasar la mañana del cumpleaños de mi novia.

—¿Puedes concentrarte por un minuto, Emmett? ¿Por favor? —espeté.

—_Mira, Edward, tienes que hacer algo. El puto de Cayo ha estado preguntando por ti. _

—Que se joda, tío. Él no… —pausé, mirando al viejo detrás del mostrador, todavía dormido, pero ahora comenzó a roncar. Mi conversación seguía inadvertida—, me necesita para contrabandear drogas, ¿de acuerdo? Tiene a Jazz y a ti.

—Ni siquiera es por eso, Eddie… lo jodiste, ¿recuerdas? Debes venir a casa, tío, y lidiar con esto.

El último viaje a México fue un estúpido fracaso. Fue la primera vez que había estado lejos de Bella después de estar día a día inundado de su esencia, y al segundo que no estaba, casi pierdo mi maldita cabeza.

Me volví loco. Eso fue lo que comenzó todo, y Emmett y Jasper estaban jodidamente hartos de mí. Estaba agitado y les gritaba. Fui un idiota peor de lo usual. Es por eso que terminamos el viaje antes. No podía concentrarme. Mi mente siempre estaba en Arizona, dónde estaba Bella, durmiendo en mi cama. Yo simplemente quería ir a casa. Pero en el proceso, lo jodí a Cayo y no fui a verlo como habíamos acordado. Fui un idiota por eso, pero pensé que podía verlo cuando él viniera a Tucson la semana siguiente. Entonces pasó esa mierda con Bella y el Lamborghini y todo se vino abajo.

Estaba enterrado en la mierda.

—No vamos a volver —dije.

—_¡Mierda, Edward! ¿Por qué siempre corres, tío? Si no es por un matrimonio arreglado o de la ley, es por Cayo. _

Gruñí, no necesitaba escuchar esta conversación otra vez. Él estuvo más que dispuesto a empacar nuestra mierda en el día de mi boda e irnos a Arizona, pero ¿ahora qué? ¿Me echaba en cara lo que hice? Como un jodido hipócrita.

—Escucha, hijo de puta, me tengo que ir. Mantenme informado si todo empeora por allí —dije, terminando la llamada sin esperar a que respondiera. Dos segundos después, mi teléfono vibró, y supe que me iba a acosar todo el día ahora.

Jodidamente perfecto.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señor? —preguntó una voz ronca.

Miré hacia el señor mayor, quién se había movido de su lugar detrás del mostrador y ahora estaba mirándome. Él tenía ojos azules lechosos.

—Eh, no —dije, aclarándome la garganta—. Es el cumpleaños de mi chica hoy y simplemente estoy escogiendo una tarjeta para ella.

Él asintió, sonriendo.

—Si sé algo sobre mujeres, hijo, es que tienes que ir con algo de allí. —Se acercó y me apuntó a mi pecho con su dedo.

Entrecerré mis ojos, porque no quería reír.

—Creo que lo tengo.

—Bueno, es solo un consejo de un anciano —dijo, guiñándome el ojo—. Estaré en frente para cuando estés listo.

Me dejó solo, y me dio un poco de calma para aclarar mi cabeza y elegir una tarjeta para Bella. No me llevó mucho cuando la vi por primera vez, pero mientras más la leía, más sentía que significaba algo para nosotros. Como una broma privada. Dios sabe que si le llevaba una de esas tarjetas ñoñas y románticas, ella adivinaría la intención.

No, esto era la mejor opción.

Caminando hacia el frente, pagué por la tarjeta con un billete de cinco dólares y le dije al dueño que se quede con el cambio. Era un gesto irónico, considerando lo que estaba por hacer. Saliendo de la tienda, me fui a un lado del edificio y firmé la tarjeta. La guardé en la cintura de mis pantalones y esperé quince minutos. Durante ese tiempo, observé el frente, sacando mi arma y poniéndome la mascara de esquí. Ningún cliente vino a la tienda. Ningún coche pasó por la carretera. Todo estaba tranquilo.

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana cuando volví a entrar a la tienda y le robé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es de****Krazyk85****, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Aclaración****: Los personajes y lugares reconocibles son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. El argumento y demás ingredientes de esta obra, son de la autora.**

**_Este outtake toma lugar después del primer beso (segundo para él) en el coche después de la sala de billar. _**

**.**

**Chop and Change**

**Outtake cinco**

**Empuje**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

No lo miré. Sabía quién era. Jake. El maldito cabrón. Había estado así todo el día. Tentándome. Empujándome.

Me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

—Esta película es loca… pero _buena_ —dijo Bella, me giré hacia ella y sonreí. La emoción en su voz me tomó por sorpresa. No había esperado que le guste tanto—. ¿Cómo es que recién conozco de su existencia?

—Probablemente porque cuando estrenó tú seguías en pañales.

Bajé mi cerveza y calculé mentalmente el año en que fue hecho _Asesinos por Naturaleza_ y la edad de Bella.

Noventa y cuatro… ¿acaso ya había nacido?

Tragué saliva mientras la culpa asomaba su maldita cabeza.

_¡Por Dios!_

Ella era una niña. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo con ella? Cruzando la línea, eso era. Hace una hora, tenía mis labios sobre los de ella y mi mente estaba donde quería estar mientras que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi jodida erección no estallara de mis jeans.

Sí, era un enfermo hijo de puta.

Bella rio ante mi chiste pobre, incluso resopló un poco, sacándome de mi infierno y haciéndome olvidar de todas las razones por las cuales debería mantenerme lejos de ella.

En cambio, como un estúpido masoquista, me acerqué más a ella en el sofá.

—Son peligrosos juntos —dijo Bella, siguiendo mi ejemplo y cerrando la brecha restante. Fui asaltado por el olor a ella, esta dulce vainilla. Ella era una maldita magdalena—, pero tiene sentido.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

Apreté mis dientes y saqué mi teléfono. Sip. Era ese hijo de puta. Entrecerré mis ojos y abrí el mensaje.

—….su pasión…

**_¿Ya la has follado?_**

Mi cuerpo se tensó y abrí el siguiente.

—…ese fuego…

**_¿Es estrecha?_**

_¿Qué mierda?_

Me quedé mirando por un buen minuto, sin creer las agallas de este idiota.

—…incluso cuando matan tan brutalmente…

_Buzz. Buzz._

El cabrón estaba tratando de sacarme. Estaba arruinando la noche de película con mi chica.

Ella no es mía. Ni siquiera conozco a la niña. Debería haberla matado. Maldita sea este corazón de oro mío.

—…está ese amor indestructible.

_Buzz. Buzz. _

Llegó otro mensaje y supe que no debería leerlo, pero, por supuesto, cedí como un jodido idiota.

**_Dime, noviecito, ¿quebraste su coño?_**

_¡Hijo de puta!_

Eso era todo. Podía sentir la furia ciega pulsando tras mis ojos. Bloqueaba todos los estímulos… había rojo, nada más que rojo mientras aplastaba mi teléfono en mi puño.

—Es algo romántico, ¿sabes?

¡Mierda! Estaba tan enojado. Ni siquiera podía concentrarme en mi chica —en _Bella_— o lo que sea que estaba diciendo.

_Cálmate. _

Necesitaba un maldito plan. No era inteligente actuar irracionalmente. Así era como los idiotas morían. Eso era lo que Jake quería. No, no le permitiré que me saque así. Respira profundo. Mira la película. Me encargaré de ese hijo de puta luego.

Bella no era consciente de los pensamientos asesinos en mi mente y quería mantenerlo así.

—Eres graciosa —dije, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia mí.

Ella no se resistió, sonriendo mientras caía a mi lado y reposando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor e inhalé. Mi arruinada cabeza se llenó de pensamientos de ella y su aroma prohibido.

Me calmó.

—Porque estás apoyando a los malos.

—Supongo. Es que… es así como quiero ser.

Su declaración me confundió.

—¿Qué?

La película iba por la mitad y los personajes principales estaban en plena matanza. Sangre. Armas. Gore. No había forma que ella quisiera eso para su vida.

Bella era demasiado buena.

—¿Qué? —repitió ella, igualmente confundida.

—¿Quieres matar gente?

Se echó a reír de nuevo.

¡_Mierda_! Era adicto a esa risa.

—No, no la parte de la matanza —dijo, apuntando a la pantalla—, quiero esto… —Mallory y Mickey estaban de pie en un puente, cortando sus palmas, casándose—…tan loca y toxica y peligrosamente enamorada.

La advertencia de Jasper fue fuerte y clara, pero la ignoré por mis deseos egoístas. Mantenerme lejos de ella era lo correcto... cosa que me hacía desearla más.

No me gustaba hacer lo correcto.

—Tienes algunos problemas, Kid —dije, posando mi vista en mi teléfono roto, que estaba vibrando en mi mano.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió con un bostezo, acurrucándose y cerrando sus ojos.

Mataré a ese hijo de puta esta noche. Eso era seguro. Pero ahora, estaba con Bella y no me iba a ir a ninguna parte.

.

.

**Si alguna no vio Asesinos por Naturaleza (Natural Born Killers), sabe que allí hay miles de spoilers del fic. Si no lo vieron, ¡corran ya! Jajaja**

**Ok, saludos. **


End file.
